Can't Touch This: Chapter 2
by dancing as the stars shine
Summary: Sorry, I kinda messed up with the posting thing. Anyway, this story is about how Katrina Everson and her clique, the CTT, Can't Touch This, rule Westlake Middle School. See the drama, the heartbreak, and the friendships in this story. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 2: Are You In or Out?

Can't Touch This Chapter 2

Katrina turned to the girls. "Alright, we'll be walking in soon. First check the person to your right for anything that might say STR; latte stains, flyaway hair, smeared makeup. Go!" she barked. Everyone turned to their partner and speed-inspected her. "Kay, everyone looks good, now smile. Katrina turned on the heel of her red flats and pushed the frosted glass doors open. The principal harrumphed impatiently; which sounded like a person with bronchitis choking. Alexia giggled quietly, but stopped immediately when Katrina silenced her with a shut-up-you'll-ruin-our-entrance-and-if-you-do-I'll-kill-you glare. Finally, they reached the center of the huge auditorium and gently lowered themselves onto the red velvet covered seat cushions.

"Achem, as I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted", Principal Smallsbury coughed with a glare towards the CTT. "This year, Westlake Middle School will be offering a new co-anchor position on our school newscast. Interviews will take place at exactly 3:05 after school. Anyone who is late will NOT be allowed to interview." Just then, the ear-splitting shriek of the school bell sounded through the hollow auditorium. "You may proceed to your classes now." The principal huffed. "Saved by the bell!" Hallie gasped as she and her friends giggled into their palms as the CTT walked out the door. "Yeah, I was going to burst out laughing if she said one more word." Rayna quipped. Katrina snickered and rolled her emerald green eyes. "But she sounds like that every single year."

"Well, I gotta put up with ah-nnoying Ms. Soprano for art now." Katrina whined. "That woman is so enthusiastically annoying, I swear one day I'll throw my paintbrushes at her." Katrina complained. "Bye, Kat, I'll save you a spot in the locker room for dance." Alexia called over her shoulder. Rayna and Hallie waved at Katrina and Alexia while the parted ways.

In art, Katrina tuned out the teacher as she schemed of a way to throw the most ah-mazing begin-the-school-year bash when she heard Brianna Baxter whispering to her best friend, Lexi Abbot. "Hey Lexi, since Katrina always throws the most amazing parties, maybe this year we could throw a party for the beginning of the school year. Maybe that will make us as popular as the CTT are!" Brianna whispered excitedly. Lexi nodded. "And for once, everyone will be focused on us and not the CTT!"

Katrina whip-turned behind her. "Well, well it seems as if we've caught a pathetic rat in a trap," she sneered. Brianna and Lexi cowered together as Katrina seethed at them. "Trust me, you WISH you were as popular as the CTT, but for you, that's nothing but a fantasy, you incompetent pathetic ah-nnoying little wannabees. And since you know that you're wannabees already, don't count on an invite." Katrina leered. Katrina grabbed her iPhone and speed-texted her friends.

**Katrina: **Emergency! STRs Brianna and Lexi r gonna try and throw a bash to take out alpha-ranks. Party planning meeting at my place 3:05.

**Alexia: **But I want to try for the co-anchor spot!

**Katrina: **Suck it up. R u in or out?

**Hallie: **Count me in.

**Rayna: **Done

**Alexia: **Fine, I'm in.


	2. Chapter 3: With, or Without You

Can't Touch This: Chapter Three

Alexia sighed. She was always, always the one who had to give up something she really wanted for Katrina. Like, the time Hallie wanted to go to that cupcake making contest during a style session; Katrina let her. And that time when Rayna wanted to watch Breaking Dawn: Part 2 when they were supposed to be at a spa appointment; Katrina didn't argue. As she thought about it, Alexia got madder and madder. 'Why should I make all the sacrifices? I will not let her control me!' Alexia thought furiously. "I don't care if I'm in or not, I am getting that co-anchor spot." Alexia muttered.

Through the school day, Alexia tried to avoid Katrina. At precisely 3:04; a minute before Marcus came to pick them up, Alexia composed a text to Katrina.

**Alexia: **Kat, srry but I've gotta go to a dentist appointment that my mom forgot about. Have fun.

**Katrina: **Cancel the appointment. This is _cuh-rucial!_

**Alexia: **Srry. On my way to the dr's now.

**Katrina: **Don't you dare.

Alexia's pulse quickened as she thought of what Kat would do to her. 'Whatevs. She gave Hallie and Rayna breaks, and now; it's my turn.' Alexia raced to the newsroom next to the dance studio; where Katrina was going to come out any second. As soon as she entered the safety of the soundproofed room, Alexia leaned against the heavy metal door and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd made it.

Katrina's head pounded as she furiously typed on her iPhone. Alexia was delaying the meeting! "No, no, no. This CANNOT happen. I need Alexia; or we will never get anything done." Katrina murmured. When Alexia didn't respond to her last threatening text, Katrina slammed the blue metal door of her locker. Grabbing her purse, Katrina stormed out the locker room. When she passed the newsroom, Katrina glanced at the tiny window; and thought she saw a glimpse of Alexia's perfect sun-streaked blond hair.

Katrina shook her head. This headache was really getting bad. She'd need Olivia; their live-in housekeeper, to make some lemon honey tea with chocolate mint. Rayna and Hallie saw Katrina coming and waved excitedly. "Heyyy Kat. Where's Alex?" Rayna asked with a puzzled expression on her face. "Last minute dentist appointment." Katrina waved dismissively. She couldn't let anyone, not even her best friends in the whole entire world; to know how her insides felt in turmoil because of the sinking feeling she had that Alexia was lying to them.

They depended on her. And how would she lead them if she couldn't plan the most ah-mazing A-list bash ever and start her 7th grade year on a high note. No, Katrina was determined to start the year on the HIGHEST note. Only the best would do. Katrina waved absently to Marcus as Rayna and Hallie slid into the limo behind her. 'Hmm… It's a bit weird that Alexia had forgotten about her "dentist appointment". She's the most organized person ever. She's got straight A's and never missed an assignment. She keeps track of EVERYTHING." Katrina thought.

Either way, she still had to plan the best party of the year; with or without Alexia by her side.


	3. Chapter 4: You Remind Me of Dead Meat

Can't Touch This

Katrina sketched and scribbled at a wrist-snapping pace as Rayna and Hallie munched on popcorn with Junior Mints and carob chips from the crystal bowls on the pristine high-glossed white marble coffee table in Katrina's room. Her room was all white; except for the royal purple sheets, the Tiffany-box blue shag rugs, the baby pink canopy above her four-poster bed, and the moss green cushions on the white velvet chaise lounge by the plasma TV and the wall-to-floor window.

"Kay, I'm getting Christina Fratescheia; the best event planner for A-list events in the greater New York area; to plan this years bash, because it has to be unforgettable. So girls, what should this year's theme be?" Katrina asked as she looked up from her royal purple and sky blue Claire Fontaine notebook. Rayna looked up from Seventeen and Hallie glanced up from her glowing iPhone; where she was typing quickly. "Um… Last year's theme was rodeo, maybe this year could be…" Rayna trailed off. Suddenly, Hallie shouted, "Fairytale ending! That way, this year we can finally bring dates!"

"I luvvv it! Perf! Nice one Hal!" Katrina triple-clapped in excitement. "Ohh! I know! For our dresses, we'll wear long and shimmering dresses, like ball gowns, but wayyyy less big, poofy, and ugly." Rayna suggested.

"Luvvv it! We'll go shopping for our dresses on Friday in New York City!" Katrina wrote. "Uggh! I can't write fast enough!" Katrina threw down her notebook and grabbed her iPhone. Tapping away, she said, "Should we tell Alexia? Or should we let her be left out because she ditched this cuh-rucial meeting?" Rayna and Hallie giggled. "Totally. She deserves it." Rayna shrugged. "Just what I was thinking Ray. That'll teach her to miss meetings!" Katrina snickered.

Alexia nervously awaited the results of the interview. She tapped her French manicured fingers impatiently on the black Formica table. Alexia wondered if Katrina, Rayna, and Hallie were planning something horrible to do to her. A little knot twisted and lurched in her stomach. Alexia reglossed her full pink lips with clear gloss and nervously chewed it off. "Girls, this year's co-anchor will be…Alexia Haggen!" Mr. Sanders announced. "Yes!" Alexia squealed with excitement. She immediately stopped celebrating as she realized that every morning she would be on the school news channel; and if Katrina saw her, her social life was road kill. Alexia's stomach lurched again. But the deed was done. There was nothing she could do about it. Lying wouldn't help, besides, what would she tell Katrina if she saw her? Tell Katrina that everyone sucked and they asked her early that morning to be co-anchor? She'd never buy it.

Mr. Sanders handed Alexia a navy blue folder. "Congratulations Alexia. Here are your announcements. Your other anchor is Celine Yagansknovia. We'll be looking forward to first debut on the news channel tomorrow morning." He said gratefully. "No problem, Mr. Sanders, this is a real honor." Alexia gushed, while searching her brain for a good lie to feed Katrina, Rayna, and Hallie. They weren't stupid. Her lie better be Oscar-worthy, or she was a goner.

Katrina woke up with her temples aching. "Uggh. Must have been all those sugar-free Red Bulls I drank to keep me up during the party-planning meeting." Katrina groaned. "But I am a style icon, and all the losers out there will be looking for something new to copy; and I better give it to them." Katrina said to Mocha. Mocha yipped, a tiny squeaky sound. "Aww… Thanks for the moral support Mocha." Katrina walked to her gigantic walk-in closet and looked around. "Mocha, should it be a silk midnight blue DKNY minidress with a white silk sash and buckle with Jimmy Choo mules or an ivory silk halter with straight-legged velvet pants?" Katrina wondered aloud.

"The minidress." Katrina decided quickly. She wanted to call Christina before school, and she didn't want to do it in the limo, so Alexia wouldn't know. Slinging her bag on her right arm, Katrina strutted out the door; planting a kiss on Mocha's tiny brown and black head as she left. "Mom! I'm gonna be in the dining room!" Katrina shouted into the intercom at the stairs. Katrina stole a glance at her royal purple Coach watch. "7:30. Perf!" In the dining room, Katrina sat down to a omelet with chopped bell peppers and mozzarella cheese, a tall glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice, and blueberry pancakes with sugar-free maple syrup; prepared by Olivia early that morning. "Thanks Olivia!" Katrina called into the kitchen. "No problem, hon. Just a little something to start your day with a smile!" Olivia's voice floated through the polished cherry wood doors. Katrina smiled. Olivia was always kind, thoughtful, cheerful, and always extremely helpful.

After her breakfast, Katrina dialed Christina's cell phone number on her iPhone. Cassidy came in and sat down in her seat next to the head of the table, where Katrina's father Benjamin sat. "Who are you calling this early, Katrina?" Cassidy asked. "Christina Fratescheia. She's planning my begin-the-school-year bash. Now can you please be quiet Mom?" Katrina put a finger to her perfect high glossed lips. Cassidy smiled warmly and pantomimed zipping her mouth and tossing the key away. Katrina fought the urge to laugh. Soon, Christina picked up.

"Allo? Theez iz Christina Fratescheia, professional pa-tay plonner. Who are you?" Christina's heavy French accent poured through the speakers of Katrina's white iPhone. "Hello Christina. This is Katrina Everson speaking, Benjamin Everson's daughter. I want you to plan my begin-the-school-year party. The theme I want is a fairy-tale ending." Katrina stated. "Ahhh. Ze dauter of Benjamin Everson; a well-respected figure. Vat can I do for you, Mademoiselle Everson?" "Call me Katrina please, Christina. Anyhoo, I want you to take care of everything but the invitations. Just provide the cards and I'll do the rest." Katrina said. "Ahh. Oui, oui. How iz a meeting at your rezidonce at 4 pm sound? I vill bring the cards for ze invitations. Would you like fairies or just sparkles?" Christina's voice replied.

"Great! Thanks Christina! And, also, email the bill to my father please." Katrina said evenly, trying to contain her excitement. "Ahh, oui. Au revoir, Katrina." And with that Christina hung up. "AHHHHHH! Christina's planning my party!" Katrina screamed. Cassidy burst into the room. "Katrina! Please! Don't scream! You know we get an echo!" Cassidy chided. Katrina's dad, Benjamin walked into the room. "Good morning, girls. It seems you are a bit excited, Kat." "Daddy! Christina Fratescheia's planning my party!" Katrina squealed. "That's great, hon." Katrina bounced out to the driveway, where Marcus was waiting with the limo. Immediately, Katrina pressed 2 and 3 on her speed dials.

Rayna and Hallie picked up at the first ring. "Heyyy Kat! What's up?" Rayna asked. "I JUST GOT CHRISTINA TO PLAN MY PARTY!" Katrina shrieked into the phone. "AHHHHHHH!" All three girls screamed simultaneously. Marcus glared at Katrina. "Ehmagawd! We're at Alex's house. Gotta go!" Katrina hung up just as Alexia opened the limo door.

"Heyyy Kat. Sorry I missed the meeting, but the dentist didn't have any open spots." Alexia rambled. Katrina looked Alexia up and down. She looked normal, but she was talking faster that usual; which meant she was nervous or guilty. Ignoring Alex's lies, Katrina checked her new caramel highlights in her dark chocolate locks and reglossed with Gloss It Girl Baby's Breath.

Alexia tugged on the hem of white Ralph Lauren button-down and inspected her dark skinny True Religions for threads. She nervously plucked at her Louis Vuitton tan leather belt and glanced down at her gold and tan strappy sandals. Soon, Hallie and Rayna were picked up, but none of the girls said hi to Alexia. "Hey Alex, for my party, what are you gonna wear?" Katrina asked nonchalantly. "Uh… What's the theme?" Alexia stammered. "80's disco." Hallie fired smoothly. Alexia arched one thin perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Really? Kat, I though you hated 80's disco." Alexia argued. "Well, Christina Fratescheia suggested it, and she's doing Kat's party." Rayna told her. "Oh. Then I guess I'll wear my new silver sequined mini with the sweetheart neckline." "Oops, I almost forgot. We're bringing dates this year." Katrina said while checking her eyeliner in her Chanel compact.

"Really?! Yes!" Alexia finally felt the knot in her stomach unravel. When the girls arrived at the school, Alexia scurried off. "I gotta ask my math teacher about a quiz question. See ya later."

As soon as she left Katrina, Rayna, and Hallie burst out laughing. "I can't believe she bought it!" Rayna gasped. "I thought she'd say we were lying!" Hallie giggled. Parting ways, the girls headed to their first classes. The usual morning announcement flashed over the plasma TV in her art class. "And now, an announcement from our new co-anchor, Alexia Duristan!" Mr. Sanders boomed. "WHAT?" Katrina shrieked. She watched as Alexia appeared on screen sitting next to Celine. "Hey there, WMS! This week, we're starting the Oh, Yes We Can Food Drive! And there was a neon green notebook in Mr. Dunkin's classroom, and a pair of wire frame glasses found in Ms. Herst's classroom. That's it for today! This is Alexia Duristan, saying bye for now!"

Katrina quickly sent a panicked text to Rayna and Hallie.

**Katrina: **Imposs. She was at the dentist.

**Rayna: **She probably skipped the meeting to interview.

**Hallie: **Traitor. You know who she reminds me of? That newsperson Angie Harrison on CBS.

**Katrina: **She reminds me of something else.

**Rayna: **What?

**Katrina: **Dead meat.


	4. Chapter 5: Good Luck, You'll Need It

Can't Touch This: Chapter 5

Alexia raced through the halls trying to get to the safety of her biology class before she had to face Katrina. But her prayers were not heard at all. Katrina, Hallie, and Rayna stood angrily in front of her. "Hey Kat. Look you guys, it was just because when they interviewed people, they really sucked, so while I was getting help for math this morning, Mr. Sanders asked me to be co-anchor." Alexia spluttered. Just then, Mr. Sanders came to talk to Alexia. "Great job on your interview yesterday, Alexia. You did great this morning." Mr. Sanders walked off to the teacher's lounge while Alexia cringed and turned crimson.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Proof! So, you decided, to skip the meeting didn't you? Too bad I already RSVP'd for you for the party, or you would be the new STR." Katrina said. She shared a sly smile with Rayna and Hallie. "But, that doesn't mean we won't make your life miserable, you ALW. Consider this YOUR last meeting of the CTT." With that, Katrina stomped off with Rayna and Hallie smirking at Alexia. "ALW?" Alexia said in disbelief. She couldn't believe Katrina had just called her an ah-nnoying loser wannabee.

"Screw Mr. Sanders. He just HAD to come congratulate me then." Alexia moaned. During lunch, she kept sneaking peeks at the CTT's legendary table, table 10. It was in the middle of the huge café/lunch room, and every girl outside of the CTT's dream was to one day be invited to sit at that table. Alexia sighed and joined Celine, her other anchor at their table. Alexia dejectedly sipped her fizz-less Perrier and picked at her California rolls. Her head instinctively turned to the CTT's table when she heard a burst of laughter. 'They must have so many schemes and plots to destroy my social life.' Alexia thought, depressed.

By French, everyone was whispering and looking at Alexia pointedly. Alexia overheard Brittany murmuring to her friend Diane. "I heard that Alexia peed her pants the first 7 weeks she slept over at Katrina's house and she named her teddy bear Justin Biebear and practiced kissing him in 4th grade." Brittany giggled. Color immediately flushed into Alexia's perfect evenly tanned cheeks, turning them blood red. "Ehmagod. This is cruel!" Alexia gasped.

When Katrina, Rayna, and Hallie walked into the room, everyone burst out in fits of laughter and pointed at Alexia. Katrina, Rayna, and Hallie wore taunting smirks on their perfect faces. Hot tears pricked the back of Alexia's eyes, and she fought the urge to bawl like a baby. It didn't work, tears streamed down Alexia's now pale cheeks and smeared her mascara. She ran tearfully to the nearest bathroom and stayed there for the whole period. When the bell rang, she washed her face and dashed to tennis class. She had been embarrassed enough.

Katrina smirked proudly. "Ha, she finally got what she deserved." Rayna giggled. "Just wait, she'll hate herself for ever getting in my way after we're through with her." Katrina said. "What are you going to do?" Hallie asked. "Oh, you'll see. And so will the rest of the student body." Katrina smiled cruelly. "Wait and see."


	5. Chapter 6: The Devil Moves In

Can't Touch This: Chapter 6

Alexia fought hot tears as everyone stopped and stared at her in the hallways. 'My life is ruined.' Alexia concluded. 'I'll have to move to Alaska and start over, and get used to wearing the ugliest clothes. And nobody ships there!' In history, Alexia's phone rang. And rang. And rang. It was Kat's special ringtone. But that couldn't be possible; her phone was ALWAYS on vibrate. How? Then she saw Rayna and Hallie giggling and laughing as they crept out the door. Was Katrina going to make every class a torture session, even when she wasn't there? Alexia massaged her temples and sighed. Could this day get any worse?

Apparently, yes. Mrs. Domirco loomed in front of her. "Phone, please Alexia." She demanded, pursing her lips together in disappointment. But her phone rang again, Hallie's ringtone, and then Rayna's ringtone, and then it beeped, indicating a text. "You are such a pathetic ALW. You are worthless, stupid, ah-nnoying, and useless. Kiss your social life, buh-bye." Mrs. Domirco read the text aloud. Alexia shrank with every syllable. "And this text is anonymous." Alexia's heart sank. This was not good. During art, Rayna was surprisingly nice. "Hey Alex. Can I borrow some of your green? Mine's the wrong shade." Rayna asked. "Uh… Sure! Go ahead!" Alexia stammered, grateful that Rayna was being nice. Dipping her bristly brush in to the turquoise paint, Rayna accidentally stumbled behind Alexia.

"Whoops. Clumsy me. Thanks for the paint Alexia!" Rayna snickered. Just then Hallie came by holding a bucket of neon green paint. Feigning a stumble, she 'accidentally' dumped the paint all over Alexia and her perfect hair and new clothes. "Ehmagawd! These clothes are new! And you just ruined them!" Alexia shrieked. Hallie giggled into her delicate palm. "Oopsy daisy. I just tripped for a second." Hallie said. "Yeah, I'm so sure you just happened to spill NEON GREEN PAINT; all over me as you tripped." Alexia mumbled crossly. Rayna and Hallie shared a sly grin and immediately turned to their vibrating iPhones; obviously texting Katrina about Alexia's huge embarrassment. "Oh my Lord! What happened to you? Let's get you cleaned up, lickety split!" Ms. Soprano twittered.

Alexia cast a hateful glare towards Hallie and Rayna, but it was hard, considering everyone was laughing at her. 'These girls are ruthless.' Alexia thought.

Katrina covered her glossy mouth with her palm to keep from laughing. Hallie and Rayna had just filled her in about how they dumped paint on Alexia. A triumphant smirk spread across her perfectly symmetrical face when she saw Alexia stumbling by, covering in globs of neon green paint with the art teacher twittered nervously. Katrina quickly texted Hallie and Rayna.

**Rayna: **So hilarious. Way to go Hal!

**Hallie: **Thx. It was so funny, you should've seen it Kat.

**Katrina: **Awesome job girls. Now, put Plan C into action.

**Rayna: **Plan C?

**Hallie: **Kat, r u sure about this?

**Katrina: **Defos. Hurry up plz.

**Rayna: **Okay, on it.

**Hallie: **This will be the final nail in her social coffin.

**Katrina: **Ah-greed.

**Rayna: **Done.


	6. Chapter 7: Buh-bye, Alexia

Can't Touch This: Chapter 7

Katrina's stomach fluttered nervously. Would they be going too far with Plan C? No. This was a… lesson, to Alexia. Albeit, a very embarrassing and cruel lesson, but nonetheless, a lesson. In the limo, Katrina passed out 10 slips of paper with Alexia's neat scrawl on it to each girl. "Rayna, you take care of the west wing; Hallie, you do the east, I'll take care of the north wing, and we'll meet up for the south. We'll get to school early and post these all over campus. Alexia will be ruined." Katrina smirked. The girls had 30 copies of the juiciest note Alexia ever gave to Katrina, involving her crush on a certain boy at Brighton Academy, the boys private school and WMS's sister school.

She silently reread the note. Would this be too mean? 'Hey Kat, you know Cameron Kaskele right? Brighton Academy, freshman year. Have you seen his six-pack? I just want to faint, every time I see him! And I would so kiss him on the spot if he tried. Ehmagawd!' the little slip of paper read. Rayna finished reading the note. She glanced at Katrina, her glossy mouth hanging open. "Wow. She really is finished after we're through with her." Hallie whistled. "Of course. If I start something, I always finish it." Katrina said smugly.

Alexia was terrified. Her mind whirred, thinking of how many more tortures Katrina and the CTT could induce. "Mom? I'm home!" Alexia called tiredly when the school's chauffeur dropped her off at home. "Alex? Why are you home so early, hon?", her mom asked. "Um… I accidentally got a lot of paint on me during art." Alexia stuttered. Social death or not; the one thing she would never resort to is spilling her guts to her mom. She loved her mom, but she had to stand up for herself, otherwise, that would just brand her ALW all over again. And that, could NOT happen. "Should I fight fire with fire? If I stood up to the CTT, that would be committing social suicide. Maybe I should just wait for the whole thing to blow over." Alexia said to her sky blue walls.

Katrina woke up the next morning with a small knot of guilt in her stomach for what she was about to do to Alexia. "Hmm… the burgundy silk tunic with super straight jeans would look nice, but cinching it at the waist with a wide tan belt would make it wayyy better, and tan ankle boots would complete the look!" Katrina said proudly. "Honey, Christina's here!" Cassidy called over the intercom. "Kay!" Katrina shouted back. "Allo, Mademoiselle Everson, here are ze invations. Everything will be done by Friday." Christina said as she tossed her platinum curls over her shoulder and handed a stack of glitter-dusted cards.

Katrina impatiently tapped the heel of her tan leather ankle boot on the white marble floors as she called up Marcus for an early ride. "Hello? Hi Marcus, I'll need an early ride to school today, so can you be here in 10 seconds? Thanks." Katrina spoke into her iPhone. She reglossed with Gloss It Girl Cherry Blossom and tightened her high ponytail. Licking her gloss covered lips; Katrina texted her friends.

**Katrina: **Marcus is picking up early for Plan C.

**Hallie: **Done. Kat, r u sure?

**Rayna: **Kay. I hope this isn't too mean.

**Katrina: **Get over it. Marcus will be there in 5.

**Rayna: **Done.

**Hallie: **And done.

"Hi Marcus. We'll need to be in a bit of a rush. " Katrina barked at her driver when he opened the limo door for her. "Okay then." Marcus said with an eyebrow wiggle. Katrina rolled her chocolate-brown eyes at Marcus's unibrow-in-progress. Katrina scrolled through her messages, opening the one from Alexia first, who sent it just minutes ago.

**Alexia: **Don't bother picking me up. I've got another ride.

**Katrina: **I wasn't planning on picking up an ALW. And don't count on us being even.

Katrina smiled smugly when Alexia didn't respond to her scathing text. Hallie and Rayna hopped in the limo, surprisingly chipper. "Heyyy, Kat. Time to go serve some justice." Rayna said as she greeted Katrina. Katrina smiled in response and reglossed with Gloss It Girl Cherry Blossom. "Okay, girls. Here's a roll of tape for each of you. Post the note at the most noticeable places in your assigned wings. Remember, come back 2 minutes before school starts and we'll do the south wing together." Rayna and Hallie nodded excitedly and scampered off to their assigned wings to complete their missions. Katrina walked to the north wing, where a lot of people were waiting for class to start. Starting with Alexia's classroom, Katrina posted the notes on the doors of every classroom, where everyone would be sure to see it, loud and clear.

After she finished her dirty work, Katrina confidently strutted to the south wing on the other side of the campus, where Rayna and Hallie were waiting. "Heyyy Ray. Did you cover the west wing? Hal, what about you? I hope you finished the east wing. Okay girls, let's finish this." Katrina rattled. Rayna and Hallie wandered off like obedient puppy dogs. Katrina breathed a sigh of satisfaction, knowing Alexia would be done, done, and done after this.


	7. Chapter 8: Better Safe than Sorry

Can't Touch This: Chapter 8

Alexia's heart fluttered like a scared bunny's. Katrina and the CTT knew EVERYTHING about her, and that's not exactly the leverage you want to give to your enemies. Massaging her temples, she walked down the hall towards her biology class, praying Katrina wouldn't torture her today. Ha, yeah right. As soon as she got to the door, Alexia's glossy mouth dropped open. It was a note, with Alexia's handwriting on it. Alexia looked down the hallway, and saw the same scrap of paper on every single door. "Holy crap. Please tell me that's not that note I gave to Katrina about Cameron. Please, please, please." Alexia begged. Alexia marched up to the blue metal door and inspected the note closely. "Ehmagawd!" It was the note; not any note, but _the _note. The most embarrassing, humiliating, social-life ruining note ever.

Alexia ripped the slip of paper off while fighting the tears that threatened to spill down her bronzed cheeks and humiliate her even further. Suddenly, a thought struck Alexia. 'Was this…posted around the ENTIRE CAMPUS? EHMAGAWD! Brighton Academy would OBVIOUSLY hear about this!' Alexia panicked. Just then, Katrina stepped out from the shadows, holding her iPhone up facing Alexia. "You…you were recording that?" Alexia screeched. Katrina casually glanced at the back of her thin white iPhone. "Whoops. I must have accidentally hit record." Katrina smirked. Her perfect glossy lips opened in mock surprise. "Ehmagawd. I just accidentally posted this on Facebook, and sent it to everybody in the school; including Brighton Academy."

Alexia's jaw dropped. Tears that she couldn't fight anymore cascaded down her face. Hallie and Rayna stepped up beside Katrina; sharing an uneasy look. Alexia turned on the heel of her gold cowboy boots and ran; something she usually _never_ does in heels. Alexia wiped away the falling tears on the sleeve of her maroon Juicy Couture fur-lined cropped bomber jacket as she dashed down the hall. Once outside of the cursed school building, Alexia dug her slim iPhone from her Balenciaga and pressed 4 on speed dial. After the second ring, her driver, Charles picked up. "Hullo, Miss Alexia. I thought you were in school." Charles chided. Alexia rolled her aqua eyes. Charles had always been like a second dad. Overprotective, worried, and concerned. "Charles, I don't feel well at all. It's my stomach and my head." Alexia mumbled. 'More like my heart.' Alexia griped.

In the roomy Lexus luxury car, Alexia shed some more tears of disbelief. She knew Katrina was mean, but not that mean! Alexia sped through the kitchen and the living room, up the elegant stairs as quick as she could before her mother asked her why she was home. Alexia sobbed into her plush throw pillows in a cozy nook in the corner of her room that she always used for reading. The plush orange down duvet on the four-poster bed was wrinkled and tear-stained. A curtain of gold beads surrounded the enormous bed, creating an illusion of privacy. The plush fluffy yellow and soft blue shag rugs were littered across the floor. Alexia collapsed on the bed in a heap of tears, wrinkled clothes, tissues, and snot.

Rayna and Hallie shared an uncertain glance. "Kat, I know you're mad at her, but isn't that a little overkill? I mean, she's already dressing to a fake theme that's totally off for your big party." Rayna piped up. Katrina silenced her with an icy glare. But inside, Katrina was wondering the same thing. Had she been too "Anyway, don't we have some shopping to do? The party's in five days!" Hallie interrupted, breaking the tension between Katrina and Rayna. "Oh yeah!" Rayna squealed. "Girls, we'll go to the Westlake Mall right after school, and then we'll rendezvous back at my house to send out all the invites." Katrina declared. The girls squealed excitedly and hopped up and down on their designer heels.

In the limo, the girls reglossed and speed-checked their already perfect hairdos. "Kay, I decided my dress will be royal purple or lavender, definitely with shimmer, and I'm thinking of a halter or strapless one. And obviously, it has to be floor-length." Katrina announced. "Mine will be sky blue or baby blue, but the dress is going to be gauzy and shimmery." Rayna said. "Ohhh! I think pale yellow, a soft shade of pink, or a light orange dress would look great with my complexion and hair!" Hallie giggled. At the mall, Katrina linked arms with her besties and sashayed into BCBG. Katrina was determined not to let her worries about Alexia ruin her party. She and the CTT would look and be fabulous; even without a cuh-rucial ex-member.


	8. Chapter 9: Truce? I Don't Think So

Can't Touch This: Chapter 9

"Kay, how about this one?" Katrina said, modeling yet another gown. "Hmm… Looks perf, but the color, ewww. Too light." Rayna decided, shaking her head, sending her sandy hair flying. "Try for something between lavender and royal purple. Like this one!" Hallie said, pulling out a dress from a pile of other ones at the dressing rooms in BCBG. It was a soft but still vibrant shade of purple, and gauzy with a layer of shimmer all over it, and a halter top. "Ehmagawd! That color is perfect! Hal; where'd you find it!?" Katrina squealed. Hallie shrugged. "I saw it on a rack and thought that was exactly the color you were looking for, so I grabbed it and stuck it in the pile." Katrina smiled appreciatively. "Kay, you found the most amazing dress, Kat, now can you help us?" Rayna sighed, frustrated.

"Sure!" Katrina said, now giddy with excitement. Rayna picked through the layers of gauzy fabric, glitter, and random straps hanging on the door and stopped at a glittering sheer sky blue floor-length dress embellished with rhinestones on the sweetheart neckline. 'EHMAGAWD!" the girls squealed in unison. For a heartbeat, Katrina thought she heard Alexia's high, clear voice cheering with them. Katrina shrugged off the old shadow. 'Alexia not with us anymore. I'll just need to get used to it.' Katrina convinced herself. Hallie grabbed a strapless dress with a rosy golden yellow hue and shimmer all over it. "YES! Ehmagawd, I swear, BCBG works miracles!" Hallie screamed. A thin salesgirl stopped by the door. "Is everything alright in there?" She asked tentatively. The girls burst out with their dresses on their arms. Each girl handed the salesgirl a credit card and her dress. "Charge these please." Katrina said sweetly.

"O-of course." The salesgirl rushed off. "So, we'll go to Sephora and stock up on makeup; and then head to Chanel or DKNY to get clutches. Plus, we'll get some new True Religions or stuff from Juicy." Katrina told Rayna and Hallie. They both triple-clapped, excited and energized with shopping adrenaline. The snatched their bags and credit cards from the flustered salesgirl and flounced out the door. "First stop on the road to fabulousness: Sephora!" Katrina declared. An hour later, they came out of Sephora with their arms full of bags containing makeup. At Chanel, Katrina found a royal purple clutch with little glass beads on it. "All is right with the world." Katrina sighed dreamily. Rayna and Hallie, nodded, their heads bobbing up and down in unison, like bobble-heads.

"Ahh…" Katrina said, as they slid into the cool leather interior of the limo and rubbed the deep red marks the waxy ropes of the bags left in her arms. Cracking open a bottle of San-Pelligrino, Hallie chugged calf the can. Katrina burst out laughing. "Let's go girls. We've got invites to send."

Alexia sat at the long gleaming mahogany dinner table. The crystal chandelier twinkled merrily, and Alexia wished she could smack it for being so bright whilst she was drowning in sadness and self-pity. She picked at the delicious salmon filet her housekeeper Carla had prepared. "Alexia, are you alright? You never pick at your food; especially Carla's delicious filets." Her mother asked worriedly. Alexia unsuccessfully tried to force a happy smile on her pitiful face. "I'm fine, I just-don't well that well." Alexia lied. Her inbox was overwhelmed by a barrage of _Ha-ha-you-are-so-pathetic _texts from Katrina and the others at school.

Alexia trudged up the stairs, probably ruining the delicate high-gloss finish. Her life sucked. She didn't even know if she was going to Katrina's party. But Katrina did already RSVP for her before they started going to war. Humph. Some war she was fighting. Katrina was winning, like she always did, and Alexia was losing, like the ALW she was; according to Katrina. Katrina's events were always A-list, and missing out on this big event could stunt her social growth for a decade. But then again, wasn't the gossip all about her right now? Alexia still couldn't believe that Katrina had decided with 80's disco for her theme. Oh well. Alexia pulled out the shiny reflective silvery blue minidress. This party would be a great time to debut her ah-mazing style and show everyone that she wasn't an ALW.


	9. Chapter 10: Puh-lease, I Didn't Miss You

Can't Touch This: Chapter 10

Heyyy there! This is starzzthatfly, and I just wanted to clear a few things up. Alexia's last name is Duristan, nawt Haggen, because I messed that up in one of the earlier chapters. Here's a hint: Alexia isn't gonna hook up with Cameron, but at the party, she'll find someone just a good, if not better. And also, I wanted to say sorry for this sucky chapter. And if you guys have any suggestions, just email me at jebbicathepenguin . Thanks for reading! This is starzzthatfly, saying I 3 you!

Katrina sat on her chaise with her purple grape-scented glitter pen, scribbling away on invites. Hallie and Rayna sat across from her, each holding a pen with the girl's favorite color, glitter, and scent corresponding to the color; writing invites. Katrina's cute handwriting was on one-third of the glittery cards, Hallie's tiny scrawl on one-third, and Rayna's elegant cursive on another one-third. Katrina couldn't help but remember last year's invites, which had Alexia's neat writing on them. Katrina shook her head violently. These old memories were really haunting her. "Lemme see if you're doing it right." Katrina said. Rayna handed her the card.

**You're Invited to Katrina, Rayna and Hallie's Begin-the-School-Year Party!**

When: Saturday, August 31st, 3:00 pm- 5:00 pm

Where: Katrina's House

Why: To celebrate entering a new grade

Theme: Fairytale ending

NOTE: Dress accordingly to the theme, and also, for the girls, bring dates

RSVP by Wednesday, August 27th Call Katrina, Rayna, or Hallie at (914-456-345), (914-183-2567) and (914-396-2957)

NOTE: You may only enter with an invite! (Unless you have been pre-RSVPed.)

"Good. Keep up the good work girls!" Katrina said approvingly. Rayna rolled her hazel eyes. "Kat, you sound like a cheesy teacher." "More like Ms. Soprano." Katrina snickered "Ah-greed." Hallie chimed. The girls worked on the invites until it was time to sleep. Before they snuggled down in their down-filled sleeping bags, Katrina and the CTT mailed them. "This will be the best party ever." Katrina declared. "Ah-greed!" the girls chimed. But she really missed hearing Alexia's chipper voice, the highest of all their voices. To tell the truth, Katrina missed Alexia. It felt like she was missing her left arm or something.

Alexia sighed in the privacy of her room. She still needed a date for the party. And after the note was released to the public, Cameron would never ever ask her to go with him to the party; no matter how much she wished. Alexia sighed again. She seemed to sigh a lot these days. Alexia decided she would just have to go in the tiger's den alone.

Katrina woke up with a grin on her perfect face. "Mocha, I still need to get a date for my party!" Katrina said to her pet. Mocha barked in response. "Aww… Thanks for believing in me, Mocha." Katrina smiled. Throwing on her white satin Victoria's Secret robe, she walked into her closet. "Dark jeans would look cute, the ivory cami adds elegance, the shrunken navy blazer adds a playful touch, but something's missing… Oh! The knee-high riding boots!" Katrina speed-dressed and hurried to her bathroom. Today she had to get a date. So her charm would be turned up to the max. Humming quietly, Katrina curled her hair with her purple curler. "There!" Katrina exclaimed as she patted her new dark flirtatious bouncy curls. "Hmm… I know! This diamond and sapphire necklace and earring set will set the tone." Katrina finished primping and hugged Mocha good-bye. "Bye, Mocha. Wish me luck!" Katrina whispered.

Alexia was nervous. How would she tell her mom to let her stay home from school without getting any unwanted questions? "Mom! I don feel well. I think I hab da boo." Alexia called, making her voice thick. "Oh dear. I guess you can stay home today." Her mother said as she placed her palm on her daughter's forehead. "Thansh Mom." Alexia said gratefully.

In front of Brighton Academy, Katrina speed-glossed with Gloss It Girl Mintspiration and fluffed her brown curls. "Rate me." She said to Rayna and Hallie. "Uhh… 9.5." Hallie exclaimed. Rayna nodded in ah-greement. "Good." Katrina inspected Rayna's two-inch Jimmy Choos, denim cut-offs, and lacy peach camisole with a jean jacket over it. "9.3, congratulations Ray." Rayna bowed her head and stepped back. Hallie looked at Katrina expectantly. Katrina tapped her index finger on her glossy lips as she judged Hallie's combo of a beige flowy top with an empire cut, black skinny jeans, metallic leather belt, and tan ankle boots. "Hal, you're a 9.4." Katrina decided. "Now let's go get some dates!"


	10. Chapter 11: All for One, and One for All

Can't Touch This: Chapter 11

Katrina confidently lead her girls onto Brighton Academy campus. "Ehmagawsh! I can't buh-leive we're actually here!" Hallie squealed. Katrina rolled her emerald green eyes, acting bored; as if she interacted with boys on a daily basis, which was so nawt true, otherwise her stomach wouldn't have been fluttering with a million butterflies. "Heyyy there." Katrina teased a cute boy with light floppy brown hair and turquoise-blue eyes. He widened his eyes to see if she was actually speaking to him. "Hey. So, I haven't seen you girls around here often." He joked casually. "You're Katrina right? Yeah, I got an invite to the party. By the way, I'm Darren, Darren Walsh." The cute boy stuck out his hand to Katrina, who hesitated; then casually shook his hand. Katrina bit her lower lip to stop from grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Darren! Who's the hot chick you're flirting with?" A blond guy with shaggy hair and a playful flicker in his clear blue eyes strolled up to Darren and punched him in the shoulder. Darren blushed, and Katrina mentally noted how cute his blush was. Ehmagawd! She was actually thinking about this? That meant she was totally in crush mode, Version 1.0. "Sup, I'm Jared." Blondie waved, and Katrina waved back with a half-smile. "Uh, can I get your number?" Darren asked shyly. Katrina's grass green eyes widened. "Sure. Just hand me your phone and I'll program it in. My number's a bit hard to remember." Katrina said smoothly. Behind her, Rayna and Hallie giggled. "Hey, I'm Jared." Jared stuck his hand out to Rayna and blushed. Rayna smiled and blushed too. "Rayna." She giggled. Perf! Now only Hallie needed a cute guy.

Darren handed Katrina his wafer-thin iPhone and blushed. Soon, another friend of Darren and Jared's walked up. "Hey Darren, Jared. So, are you guys back on the lacrosse team? Season's not gonna be right without you two troublemakers." The new guy said. He noticed Hallie and smiled softly at her. Hallie blushed, crimson spreading across her pale cheeks. "Hi, I'm Joshua. But you can call me Josh." He said. "You must have already met the captain and star goalie of the Brighton Academy lacrosse team, Darren and Jared. They also happen to be my best buddies and total idiots." Darren and Jared glared at Josh and both slugged him in the arm. "I'm Hallie." Hallie smiled. "Uh, do you want to hang out sometime tomorrow?" Darren asked Katrina shyly. Ehmagawd! Coyly, Katrina tapped a finger on her high-glossed lips.

"I'd love too." Katrina said. Darren sighed in relief. Jared looked at Rayna. "Hey Rayna, I'd love to go out sometime, can I get your number?" Rayna giggled excitedly and told Jared her number. Katrina grinned. Now Hal was the… Nevermind. When Katrina turned around, Hallie was exchanging phone numbers with Josh. Katrina breathed a sigh of relief. She snuck a glance at her Coach watch and squealed. "Ehmagawd! We're gonna be late! Sorry guys, gotta go! We'll call you guys later!" Katrina grinned and turned on the heel of her riding boots and speed-walked to the exit with Rayna and Hallie trailing close behind. She stole a glance back at the guys, and was pleased to see dumbstruck smiles spread across their faces.

"Ehmagawd! I am soooo in crush mode right now!" Katrina squealed in the limo as Marcus tried to find a spot in the drop-off zone. "GIRLS! Hurry up and get out or you'll be late!" Marcus shouted. Giggling, Katrina, Rayna, and Hallie scrambled out of the limo and speed-walked to their classes. "I wonder if Alexia's here today…" Katrina pondered. "Nah. Probably not. I mean, would you show up after you were humiliated in the hands of the CTT? I sure wouldn't." Rayna quipped. "Good point Ray. Very good point." Katrina nodded. "Text me with deets if you see her, kay? Bye now." Katrina ordered as she marched off to art.

While Ms. Soprano droned on and on about the color palette for a stupid watercolor painting they were doing, Katrina thought about Alexia. 'Should I tell Alexia the actual theme? Nah. But… I already destroyed her reputation, I think humiliating her again would be going too far.' Katrina mentally decided. She reached into her purse and discreetly pulled out her white iPhone. 'Remember to get a purple iPhone case with glitter.' Katrina made a mental note. She looked around and typed up a text for Alexia.

**Katrina: **Srry I hurt you so much. Don't worry, we're even. But you should know… the theme is actually fairytale ending. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. Welcome back. Meet me at my house, 3:05 plz.

**Alexia: **No, I deserved it for ditching you guys. Srry about that. 4given. C ya at 3:05.

**Katrina: **Great! Thx x10.

**Alexia: ** x10.

Alexia instinctively stiffened at the _beep! _of her iPhone. Was it Katrina and the CTT? Coming back to haunt her? Alexia tentatively fished the phone out of her purse and tapped on the message. It was from Katrina. Alexia's heart beat quicker as she read Katrina's text. Katrina's forgiving words filled her with happiness! By now, Alexia didn't even care about revenge. She was just glad Kat had finally forgiven her. Katrina usually wasn't the type of person to apologize, so this was special. Tears slid down Alexia's cheeks, only this time, they were tears of joy. She was back in! Yes! Alexia walked to her closet with renewed hope and confidence. She and her best friends were no longer at war with each other!

Katrina's fingers trembled above the keypad. Saying sorry was NAWT her thing. Accepting apologies was more like it. But this was Alexia. Katrina's freshly manicured index finger hovered over the send button. What would Alexia say? Would she shun her? Never talk to her again? Only one way to find out. Katrina took a deep breath and hit send. A slight satisfied but happy half-smile spread across her face. The iPhone vibrated in Katrina's warm palm. Bringing the phone close to her face, she rushed to read Alexia's response. Yes! They were back together! Katrina sighed happily. Things were returning to normal, the way they were supposed to be.

The day went by in a blur. Before she knew it, it was 3:00. The last bell rang, signaling the students that classes were over for the day. Katrina's phone vibrated. It was Darren.

**Darren: **Hey Katrina, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Starbucks tomorrow.

**Katrina: **Luvvv to! What time?

**Darren: **How does 5:00 sound?

**Katrina: **Perf!

**Darren: **Then it's a date. C ya there.

"AHHHHHH!" The girls screamed in the limo as they went to pick up Alexia. "He asked you out!?" Rayna shrieked. "Yup." Katrina smiled smugly. "EHMAGAWD! Will miracles ever cease?" Hallie yelled. Marcus glared at them and raised the soundproof glass partition. "We're picking up Alex." Katrina mentioned casually. "WHAT?!" Rayna and Hallie screamed. "How? WHY?" Hallie demanded. Katrina smiled sheepishly and showed them the texts from Alexia. "EHMAGAWSH!" Rayna and Hallie screamed again. "Yay! Now the CTT is back together!" Rayna cheered. Katrina nodded, keeping her cool, but internally, she was running around in crazy circles and jumping up and down and screaming; celebrating that she and her best friends were reunited. Soon, the limo pulled up on the driveway of Alexia's estate, like it had just a week ago before they fought. The girls squeal-screamed when they saw Alexia and hug-squeezed her when she slid into the limo. "Gawd. It's like you haven't seen me in a week!" Alexia joked. The sparkle returned to her bright Tiffany-box blue eyes. Katrina hugged her best friend extra hard. "Let's get going!" She called to Marcus. "We have damage control to do."

Alexia had never been happier in her life. As soon as she walked out the front door, the girls had hug-tackled her; Katrina in the lead. "AHHHHH! Get offa me!" Alexia cried playfully. Finally. The CTT was back, and now they could dominate 7th grade, alpha-style. And Alexia would be apart of it again. Rejoining the CTT would mean an end to the jokes, teasing, and barrage of hate-texts. It would mean a chance to redeem herself, not only in the eyes of the CTT, but to everyone who witnessed her being totally and utterly humiliated. That would become gossip of the past, her past; and she would dive into the future with the CTT, full-speed ahead. Alexia couldn't wait. She got a chance at a clean slate, and this time, she was determined to keep it clean.

"…And, that's why I have a date tomorrow!" Katrina squealed as she told Alexia about Darren and their date tomorrow. "EHMAGAWD!" Alexia shouted. She hasn't been this cheerful, since… Katrina shook her head. She'd rather not think about their bitter feud. "I will totally become your servant tomorrow. You must look your best for your date. I pinky-promise, that you will look drop-dead gorgeous for your date, or my name isn't Alexia Kristiana Duristan!" Alexia declared. Katrina giggled. It felt good to have her best friend at her side again. "And of course, we'll help you find a new dress on Thursday! We'll shop at BCBG. Hallie swears they work miracles." Katrina said. Hallie nodded assent. Katrina sighed happily. Life was returning to it's normal pattern, but now; it was even sweeter. Because now, she had a boyfriend to deal with. And lucky for her, Katrina had an army of highly fashionable, smart, funny, and ah-mazing BFFs to help her. And Katrina was determined never to let go of that.


	11. Chapter 12: In Five, Six, Se-vuhn, Eight

Can't Touch This: Chapter 12

Heyyyy there! It's me again, starzzthatfly. Wondering who Alexia will get? You'll see in one or two chapters. SPOILER ALERT: Okay, so Alexia is friends with the CTT again, but there's still trouble ahead for the fabulous CTT. Only this time it's a war that will split the CTT forever. Or will it? Who's on which side? Find out soon!

Katrina Haggen sat at her vanity in her white satin Victoria's Secret robe surrounded by makeup, lights, and her BFFs. "Ehmagawsh! Alex, should I go with curls or straight and a flip?" Katrina worried. "Hmm… None. Try curls with a flip!" Alexia said triumphantly. "That would be soooo cute!" Katrina squealed. Katrina smiled brighter than ever before. Her best friend and second-in-command was back, after Alexia and Katrina fought in a angry quarrel. Katrina lifted a mascara want to her eyelashes. "Ray, can you pick out a Gloss It Girl flavor for me?" She called to her other best friend, Rayna. "Me? Sure!" Rayna started picking through Katrina's lip gloss collection, obviously excited to be tasked with something so important. "I have to look ah-mazing for my date with Darren!" Katrina said. "Kat! I'll never finish curling your hair if you keep moving!" Alexia complained. "Sorry! I'm just a bit nervous." Katrina said, shaking her head. Alexia sighed, exasperated.

Katrina cringed. "Whoops!" Katrina checked her iPhone with its new royal purple case encrusted with purple and blue Swarovski crystals. "Ehmagawd! It's 4:00 already! I only have 45 more minutes to get ready! I haven't even picked out the perfect outfit yet!" Katrina cried. "Kat! Get a grip already! I'm halfway done with your hair, Ray's getting your lip gloss, and Hal's already finished your makeup. Now will you please calm down and let us beautify you!" Alexia ordered. Katrina rolled her bright green eyes playfully. Thoughts raced through Katrina's alpha mind. 'Will Darren ask me out to the dance? Will her try to kiss me?' Katrina worried. Behind her, Alexia carefully gripped her dark chocolate hair and twisted it around in the curler. "There! Finally finished!" Alexia announced proudly. Katrina examined her hair in the mirror. "Luvvv it! You're a genius, Alex!" Katrina leapt out of swiveling salon chair and gave Alexia a bear hug.

"Okay, okay! Now let's find an ah-mazing outfit!" Alexia teased. "How about a denim miniskirt with a turquoise silk tunic and cinched at the waist with a chunky leather belt?" Rayna suggested. "Nah. To punk-ish with the chunky belt." Katrina waved the suggestion away like spray tan fumes. "Hmmm… Try a pair of skinny Paige jeans and a yellow and orange Charlotte Ronson ruffle top." Hallie remarked. "Nice one." Alexia commented. "Kay, I'll go with that then." Katrina decided. Hallie smiled proudly. At 4:45, Katrina dialed up Marcus. "Hey Marcus! I need a ride to the mall. "Another shopping trip? I swear, the limo almost sunk into the ground because you had so many bags last time!" Marcus teased. "Ha ha, very funny Marcus, but nooo. Well, actually yes. But I'm meeting someone and then shopping with the girls. I'll call you when I need you to pick me up, kay?" "Do I have a choice? Okay, sure. Just don't buy too much! See you in 5, Kat." He joked. "Thanks so much, Marcus!" Katrina shouted happily. She could practically see Marcus rubbing his ears after she screamed.

"Girls, Marcus will be here in 5. So I'll meet up with Darren, while I do that, Alex, you and Ray and Hal go look for stuff. I'll join you after our date is over. Kay?" Katrina told them. "Done." All three girls replied in unison. Katrina fussed with her curls in the vanity mirror. ' What would I talk about with Darren? Am I ah-dorable enough?' Katrina wondered. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Kat, you'll be fine. Trust me, you look gorgeous, now, all you need is to be confident." Alexia murmured in Katrina's diamond-studded ear. Katrina nodded and closed her eyes, thanking Gawd that Alexia was back.

Katrina nervously adjusted her sunglasses and fidgeted in her espresso-brown Marc Jacobs flats. At the mall, Marcus opened the door for Katrina and winked at her. "Seeing someone special, Kat?" He joked. "I am so nawt! Marcus, what would ever make you think that?" Katrina giggled, blushing. Marcus shaked his head and smiled, ushering the CTT out of the limo. As soon as Marcus drove off, Katrina exhaled. "Thank Gawd!" Katrina checked her Coach watch for the millionth time. "Ehmagawd! I'm 2 minutes late! Let's hustle girls!" The CTT giggled and whispered. They found it hilarious that their beloved alpha was so paranoid over a date. Katrina stopped outside the Starbucks door and reglossed with Gloss It Girl Berries and Crème. "You see that guy with floppy light brown hair and aqua eyes? That's Darren." Katrina pointed him out to Alexia. "You mean the hawttie checking his iPhone and looking at you? Then yes, I see him. Or rather, he sees you." Alexia chided.

"Ehmagawsh! Wish me luck!" Katrina whisper-shouted as she walked through the glass door of Starbucks. "Luck!" Alexia, Rayna, and Hallie whisper-shouted back. They giggled uncontrollably as they watched Katrina say hi to Darren. Alexia turned to Rayna and Hallie. "When we get back to Katrina's house, you are so modeling your dresses for me." Alexia said. "Trust me, BGBG is a gift from Gawd. We found all of our dresses there." Hallie said. "First stop: BGBG!" Rayna told them. The CTT linked arms and sashayed away into the crowd, leaving Katrina alone with Darren.

"Hey. You look awesome." Darren greeted. Katrina blushed. She could feel her cheeks flame. "Awww… Thanks. You're not looking too shabby yourself!" Katrina teased. Darren smiled fliratiously, showing off his straight iPod white teeth. 'Ehmagawd! I'm going to faint soon!' Katrina mentally panicked. Katrina looked Darren up and down. His Prada sneakers were the latest and screamed _style, style, style_. A soft, tan leather jacket was shrugged carelessly but still stylishly on his shoulders. "I hope you didn't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering for us." Darren told her as he slid a steaming cup of peppermint mocha to Katrina. Katrina sipped the frothing liquid delicately, and smiled shyly at Darren. "So, uh, um, doyouwanttogotothepartyasmyd ate?" Darren mumbled in a rush. "Pardon?" Katrina giggled. Darren blushed beet-red. "Uh, do you want to go to the party with me?" Darren stammered. "Hmm… I'd luvvv to!" Katrina squealed. Darren scooted his stool next to Katrina's and put a warm arm around her shoulder. Katrina blushed nervously and tentatively place her hand on his back. Darren smiled.

"Ehmagawsh! Fainting in 3, 2, 1…" Katrina thought. Just then, Darren's iPhone rang. Holding up a finger, he winked, an ah-dorable wink, at Katrina and took the call. Katrina smiled shyly and turned to her buzzing iPhone to respond to missed texts from the CTT. "Hey man. Jared, really? Look, I'm out with Katrina right now and…" Darren trailed off, talking to Jared.

**Alexia: **So…?

**Katrina: **Uh, I'm panicking right now, and going to faint.

**Hallie: **Did he ask you out again?

**Rayna: **Did he ask you to be his date for the party?

**Katrina: **YES!

**Alexia: ** I knew you could pull it off.

**Katrina: ** Thx, all of you guys. C ya in 5.

**Hallie: **Kk.

**Rayna: **C ya there.

**Alexia: **Have fun!

"Oh, shoot. Jared, I gotta call you back." Darren hung up and turned to Katrina. Blushing crimson, he said, "So sorry Katrina, so, see you tomorrow for the party?" "Sure. See ya there." Katrina said. As she walked out the door, she planted a quick soft kiss on Darren's cheek. "Thanks, for everything Darren." Katrina whispered before leaving. "See you soon, Katrina." Darren smiled. Katrina grinned back, and walked out the café before she could faint.


	12. Chapter 13: My What?

Can't Touch This: Chapter 13

Heyyyy there! It's starzzthatfly again. I'd like to thank all my awesome followers and reviewers! Thanks so much for your support! Hearts to: hawtjuicyaddict, gravity5, and Ailes Du Neige. And I'm sooo sorry to keep y'all waiting, but my internet was down, so yeah. And I'm so sorry for being lazy these couple of days and not updating. So here's a longer chapter. Enjoy!

"AHHHH!" The CTT squealed. "Ehmagawd! I cannot believe he asked you out!" Alexia giggled. "Lemme see your dress, Alex." Katrina demanded. Giggling, Alexia reached into a large white BCBG bag and pulled out… the most ah-mazing dress imaginable. Gauzy, downy, glittering, shimmery, and gorgeous. The soft pink silk rosettes sewn on the waistline of the sheer light pink fabric added a slight touch of girlyness. The off-the-shoulder strap showcased Alexia's tanned shoulder. A shining balloon pink satin sash wrapped around the dress snuggly. "EH. MA. GAWSH!" Katrina screamed. Alexia's hands covered her delicate gold-hoop embellished ears. "That is the most AH-MAZING dress I have eh-ver seen." Katrina smiled. "Ha! I told you BGBG works miracles!" Hallie gloated smugly.

"Alex, you're going to look so ah-mazing, that even I'm jelly!" Rayna sighed. "So, did your crushes ask you out to the party?" Katrina demanded. Alexia sighed sadly. Katrina ignored that one. Rayna hung her head. "No."

"But Josh asked me out to the party!" Hallie piped up.

"Ehmagawsh!" All three other girls gasped.

"Here, lemme show you his texts." Hallie extracted her slim iPhone from the depths of her purse and held it out so the girls could see.

**Josh: **Hey Hallie, r u busy 2morrow nite?

**Hallie: **Um… Kat's party's on 2morrow nite.

**Josh: **LOL. I know. I was gonna ask u if u want 2 be my date for the party.

**Hallie: **Aww… I'd luvvv 2 go with u.

**Josh: ** Then it's a date.

"Ehmagawd! Congrats, Hal!" Katrina applauded. _Beep! _It was Rayna's iPhone. "Ehmagawsh! It's Jared! Quiet everyone!" Rayna shouted. She plopped down on the white chaise in Katrina's room.

**Jared: **Hey Ray, do u want 2 be my date for Katrina's party?

"Wow. So blunt." Katrina commented. Rayna glared at Katrina. Katrina rolled her emerald eyes but kept her mouth shut.

**Rayna: **Sure. I'd luvvv 2. C ya at 2 then?

**Jared: **Don't u have skool?

"Um, opposite of YES! It's a Labor Day weekend, so no school! We'll get to primp as long as we want." Katrina stated when Rayna cast her a panicked glance.

**Rayna: **Nope. No skool cuz of Labor Day weekend. U?

**Jared: **Same. C ya at 2, babe.

"Awww…" Katrina gushed. Katrina looked at Alexia, who was flopped out on Katrina's fluffy down-comforter flipping through Vogue, pretending not to be interested. A sudden, awkward silence descended on the four girls. Katrina, who hated uneasy silences, spoke first. "Girls, let's lay out our sleeping bags. We have some serious beautifying to do tomorrow." She commanded. Rayna, Hallie, and Alexia shared a mischievous look. Alexia finally moved off the giant four-poster. "Nite nite."

Katrina woke to the soft sound of giggling and shushing. She rubbed her emerald eyes sleepily. "It's so early! How are you guys up at 6 am?" Katrina said, glancing at her Coach watch. "GET UP, KAT!" Alexia screamed into her earring-free ear. Katrina shot up in her royal purple silk sleeping bag. "Alright, what's going awn!" Katrina demanded, drill-sergeant style. Her rosebud lips parted as she gazed around her room. Glitter had been sprinkled EVERYWHERE, and there was a giant banner on the wall that said, 'HAPPY 13th BIRTHDAY!" in huge letters filled in with gold glitter. Her vanity was buried under a heap of makeup and hair necessities. Her plush royal purple rolling chair was covered in purple velvet. "WHAT IS ALL THIS?" Katrina shrieked. "EH. MA. GAWD!"

"Surprise!" The girls screamed in unison. "Happy 13th Birthday, Kat!"

"My…birthday?" Katrina stammered in disbelief.

"You got so busy with Darren, and fighting with Alex…" Hallie trailed off as Rayna glared at Hallie and nodded towards Alex and the closet door for some reason…

"ANYWAY, you forgot your own birthday, Kat!" Alexia interjected. "Ehmagawsh!" I cannot buh-lieve I forgot my own birthday!" Katrina shook her head and smacked herself lightly. Cassidy and Benjamin stepped out from behind the closet. Hallie smacked herself and clapped her hand over her mouth. Cassidy look at Katrina, and back at Alexia quizzically. "Well, happy birthday, dear." Cassidy announced grandly. "Mrs. and Mr. Haggen, everything is ready." Olivia's sunny voice floated over the intercom. "Thank you, Olivia." Benjamin spoke into the little box.

"Katrina, get dressed and come downstairs when you're ready." Cassidy called over her white cashmere and silk infinity scarf-cloaked shoulder. "But Mom, it's way too early for breakfast!" Katrina whined. Rayna grasped Katrina's thin arm, dragging her out of the comfortable sleeping bag. "Kat, come on! It'll be worth it!" She begged. Grumbling, Katrina dragged herself to the bathroom. An hour later, she emerged with flawless makeup and perfectly curled hair. She wore a silky plum lace tank top that hugged her sleek figure, her dark rhinestone Juicy jeans that flattered her already thin legs and clear strappy heels dusted over with gold glitter. Katrina topped off her outfit of the day with a soft white and gold cashmere LV scarf draped casually around her graceful and perfectly tanned neck.

Large gold hoops dangled from her earlobes, matching her classic gold charm bracelet and glittering gold necklaces on her neck. Her lips had been glossed with Gloss It Girl Heavenly Royale, which emitted the tantalizing scent of raspberry, vanilla, blueberry, and pomegranate. Katrina's high, delicate cheekbones were dusted with gold shimmer and were tinted with a light hue of rosy blush. Katrina smiled as the CTT gasped, showing off her iPod white, naturally straight teeth. "EH. MA. GAWD!" The CTT squealed. Katrina beamed at their reaction. "Rate me." She demanded.

"10!" Hallie squealed.

"Nah, she's a 10.1." Rayna argued.

"You guys are all wrong. She's a total 10.5!" Alexia chided.

Katrina grinned at Alexia. "_Thanks!" _She mouthed at Alexia. It felt good to have a friend who always supported her. Alexia beamed. "Katrinaaa!" Cassidy sang over the intercom. Ignoring her mother, Katrina rated the girls. Katrina smiled at Alexia's combo of dark skinny Paige jeans, Carribean blue organza tunic cinched at the waist with a soft buttery tan LV belt, and black-and-gold Jimmy Choo kitten heels. "Alex! Luvvv the whole downtown chic look! 9.6!"

"Yay! I got higher than a 9.2!" Alexia cheered excitedly.

Katrina motioned to Rayna, who confidently stepped up beside Alexia. "Hmmm…" Katrina mused as she studied Rayna's selection of a soft white Splendid ruffle top with gold sequins, gold silk Chanel short-shorts, and ivory criss-cross slingbacks. "Ray… You are… 9.3! The ruffles are really cute on you!" Katrina decided. Rayna air-clapped to show her pleasure. Hallie wordlessly stepped up and gave a model twirl. Her long raven curls with natural light brown highlights tumbled down to her waist as she pulled the sticks out of her messy chignon. Hallie flashed an Invisalign commercial-worthy smile and posed. "So?" Katrina looked Hallie's outfit up and down. Hallie wore a fitting white Alice + Olivia puff-sleeved blouse with a light blue infinity scarf looped around her neck and crisp Frankie B. jeans paired with a pair of shiny black Marc Jacobs patent leather flats and a shrunken black blazer over her top. "Well, the pairing of the light blue scarf and the blouse is genius! Congrats Hal, you're a 9.4!" Katrina boomed like a sports-announcer.

Hallie curtsied gracefully at the compliment. Linking arms, the four girls strutted down the stairs. Everything looked normal and quiet. As soon as Katrina's clear gold-glitter-dusted heels touched the floor, masses of people jumped out and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"Ehmagawsh!" Katrina cried. Alexia pulled a sliver of lavender satin that dangled from the banister, and a cascade of lavender, plum, and royal purple balloons showered Katrina. Rayna grinned proudly, as she too tugged on another piece of satin hanging on the rail. This time, an enormous banner that read "HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY!" in gold, purple, and blue glitter swung into place on the balcony. Hallie discreetly pulled another scrap of fabric above her head, releasing a shower of purple tulips and confetti on the room. "EH. MA. GAWSH!" Katrina screamed. Darren pushed his way through the horde of people surging towards Katrina with birthday wishes, and handed her a bouquet of lavender lilies, roses, and tulips. "Happy birthday, Katrina." Darren whispered shyly. Katrina giggled and blushed.

Darren ran a hand through his ah-dorable floppy light brown hair and pulled Katrina to the side of the grand staircase, where there was a little grove, just enough space for the two of them. Darren fished a sky-blue box wrapped with a white satin ribbon and stamped with the words: **TIFFANY & CO.**from his leather coat pocket. "Here's your gift, Katrina. I hope you like it." Darren said shyly, his cheeks flaming, gazing deep into her grass green eyes. "Awww! Darren! You didn't have to get me something! Just knowing you is enough…" Katrina trailed off quietly. Darren smiled. Katrina's insides fluttered, and curiosity compelled her to gently untie the ribbon and open the box. "Ehmagawd! Thanks so much!" Katrina squealed. Inside the fluffy white cotton, lay a glistening gold heart charm with Katrina engraved in it. Darren gently lifted Katrina's right hand and clipped the charm on her bracelet. "Ehmagawsh!" Katrina hugged Darren. "Ehmagawsh!" Darren laughed. Then he inched towards her, slowly. Katrina hesitated for just a split-second, and then leaned towards him. Katrina's eye shadowed eyelids dropped lower and lower until Darren's face blurred. Darren's soft, warm lips met hers. They pressed together, softly, but still forcefully. Katrina felt a warm, springy tingle run through her. Her first kiss. As they kissed, Katrina's cheeks grew hotter and hotter. Just as she thought she was going to faint, Darren pulled away, gasping. Darren grinned at Katrina. _Aww… _was the only thing running through Katrina's mind right then.

"Katrina…" Darren whispered while stroking her glossy chestnut hair. "Yeah?" Katrina asked tentatively. "I love you." Darren murmured quietly to her. Katrina sighed happily and rested her head on his chest.

~AFTER THE PARTY: ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER~

Katrina sighed dreamily as she collapsed onto her fluffy duvet. A beauty buffet of makeup and hair products heaped on her vanity. "…And then, he KISSED me." Katrina said, while stroking Mocha lovingly. "EHMAGAWD!" The girls squealed. Mocha yipped and licked Katrina's hand in approval. "Ahhh…" Katrina sighed while closing her bright green eyes. Her life was perfect. She had a boyfriend, who was a total hawttie, and three ah-mazing BFFs, and not to mention all her fans and ALW-wannabees. "Kat! I know you're on Cloud Nine or wherever right now, but we must call Natalie for a hair appointment!" Alexia marched over to Katrina and dragged her off the enormous bed.

"But…I was…" Katrina complained, but stopped when Alexia, Rayna, and Hallie were shooting playful eye-daggers.

"Kat, you may have naturally perfectly styled hair, but us three uglies need all the help we can get." Alexia joked.

"Touché. I'll call Natalie and see if she can manage a house-call. If she can't, then we'll make her." Katrina shrugged. She walked over to her glass desk where her iPhone was charging. With a few quick taps, Katrina pressed 8 on her speed-dials. The person on the other end picked up after two rings. "Hullo, Katrina. What can I do for you ta-day?" Natalie said.

"Hey Natalie. Listen, today's my annual begin-the-school-year party, and I need to you get here ay-sap to perfect our hair." Katrina commanded.

"Oh, da-ling, of course! I'll be royt tha in a jiff. Gohdda jump." Natalie's heavy British accent flowed through the speakers. "Thanks, Nat!" Katrina squealed. "How many times have I told you, dawn't call me that." Natalie whined. "Whoops! See ya soon, NAT!" Katrina could practically see her hair stylist rolling her crystal blue eyes. Renewed with energy, Katrina hopped her feet. "Alright, girls! We have to put on our dresses BEFORE Natalie gets here so we won't mess up our perfect hair-dos by having to change after. Natalie's new makeup artist Kathleen, will be making up look ah-mazing. We'll do touch-ups after everything. 'Kay?" Katrina ordered. "Kay!" the girls chorused. "Ready, set, GO!" Katrina shouted, waving her arms like a starting line flag.

The girls hustled to Katrina's closet, where they hung their dresses yesterday at the sleepover. Katrina stared at her gown for a moment before she slipped it on. The silk and gauze felt soft, and downy as Katrina slid her dress on over her slim frame. About five minutes later, the girls had finished with their dresses. "Shoes!" Katrina commanded. "Hmm… Girls, should I keep the clear heels or go with the lilac strappy stilettos?" Alexia, Hallie, and Rayna circled Katrina casting an expert eye over her attire. "Stilettos." Alexia said. Hallie and Rayna nodded like bobble heads. "Ah-pproved." Katrina stamped her fist on the pristine glass coffee table. Alexia stepped in her new pink kitten heels with cute little bows on them, while Rayna strapped on light blue Splendid slingbacks dusted in glitter, and Hallie adorned pale orange platform peep-toe heels. _Ding dong! _The door bell echoed through the Haggen estate.

Natalie pranced up to Katrina's bedroom with a convertible vanity and makeup artist in tow. "I'm he-ah!" Natalie announced. "Katrina, yoh sit he-ah, I'll do yoh hair, and Kathleen will do Alexia's makeup. My assitahnts will help yoh friends." Natalie said. Seating herself in her purple faux-fur covered chair, Katrina mentally made a list of styles for her friends. '_For Alex, Goldilocks curls will just be ah-mazing, Hallie's hair is black with brown highlights, but she should go with a half-straight-half-curly, and for Rayna, her sandy hair would look DIVINE with a flip-in.' _Katrina thought. This was going to be the party of the year. And Katrina and her clique, would look nothing even close to being below fabulous.


	13. Chapter 14: No More Cheetah Girls

Can't Touch This: Chapter 14

Heyyyy! I'm sooo sorry for not updating in like…forever, but here's a wayyy longer chapter to make up for it. SPOILER ALERT: This is the chapter where Alexia meets a guy at the party and they are toe-dally soul mates! Until next time, this was: starzzthatfly

"Alex! Make sure the playlist for the DJ is perfect!" Katrina barked.

Alexia rushed over to the DJ table while tossing her wispy blond princess curls over her shoulder. "Pon de Replay by Rihanna, Taylor Swift's 'I Knew You Were Trouble', 'Selena Gomez's 'Love You Like a Love Song', Demi Lovato's 'Give Your Heart a Break', 'Suit and Tie' by Justin Timberlake, Rihanna's 'Diamonds', 'Rolling in the Deep' and 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele, Katy Perry's 'Part of Me', 'California Girls', and 'Fireworks', 'Little Things', 'What Makes You Beautiful', and 'Up All Night' from One Direction, and a ton more songs that I'm sooo not naming." Alexia prattled off in one breath.

Katrina flashed her best friend a thumbs-up and turned on the heel of her lilac strappy stilettos towards the buffet table. Rayna held a white and gold Claire Fontaine notebook and a glittering blue-raspberry scented pen.

"Ray! Did Chef Bofantini deliver the crepes and scones yet?"

"Yup!"

Rayna nodded and Katrina whipped towards Hallie.

"Hal! Is the décor perfect? I need confetti, balloons, and flowers to be ready!" Katrina shouted to Hallie, who was fussing with her curls. Hallie nodded and made a check motion in the air. Katrina finally breathed a sigh of relief. This party planning was hard work. Christina had already taken care of the glass dance floor, silver disco ball, streamers, and wallpaper. Katrina had called Chef Bofantini, the most sought after pasty chef in New York state, to install a chocolate fountain and make his world-famous crepes and scones. Katrina surveyed her sparkling surroundings with bright emerald eyes. Digging into her Chanel clutch, she withdrew a tube of Gloss It Girl's Sugar Cookie and swiped it across her lips quickly. "Girls, line up for rating!" Katrina said. Her best friends, Alexia, Rayna, and Hallie, all formed a neat, uniform line in front of her. Alexia twirled in her gorgeous pink dress. "Nice curls, Alex. Just regloss and at a touch of rosy blush." Katrina suggested. Alexia nodded and quickly swiped some Lipalicious Limeanade gloss on her perfect coral lips. Hallie looked at her expectantly. "Hmm…" Katrina scrutinized her dress carefully, and grinned from ear to ear. "Perf! Just add a bit more gold glitter." Hallie triple-clapped and reached into her DKNY clutch and grabbed a white-and-gold framed YSL compact. While Hallie was dusting her nose and high, delicate cheekbones with gold powder, Katrina faced Rayna. Katrina looked Rayna up and down, carefully inspecting her friend for anything that said ALW. "Gloss and you're good to go!" Katrina announced. Rayna sighed in relief and mimed wiping sweat of her brow and lifting a tube of peach Nars gloss to her lips.

"Okay, now me!" Katrina demanded.

The girls circled Katrina slowly, noting her flawless liquid liner job and full voluminous curls. They whispered in hushed tones like seasoned fashion judges. "Congratulations, Ms. Haggen. You are a…10.4!" Alexia boomed in a loud voice, mimicking a sports announcer. Katrina giggled and relaxed the tension in her shoulders. She speed-glossed with Sugar Cookie and ran a finger through her curls to check for fly away hairs. _Ding dong!_ The doorbell rang, and Katrina paused to hear the click-clack of heels and swish of fabric surging into her spacious foyer when Olivia greeted them cheerfully. Katrina nodded once at the DJ, and he pressed the play button on her purple-gel cased iTouch. Rihanna's smooth voice flowed from the speakers at the four-corners of the room, as guests started to speed-clap to the quick beat of 'Pon de Replay'. Ancient? Yup. Sick of it? Never. "Ohmigosh! Katrina, this party is sooo awesome!" Lucy Halle squealed as she waved frantically at Katrina. Katrina smiled and allowed the CTT to be swallowed by a mass of adoring fans. A pair of hands slid around her skinny waist, lifting her off the floor. "Darren?" Katrina giggled lightly. Darren grinned slyly and kissed her on her high-glossed lips gently. Katrina could hear her heart pounding to the beat of the loud song. Darren gently tucked a soft purple tulip behind her diamond-studded ear and spun her around.

"Evening, milady. May I have this dance?" Darren said playfully in a terrible British accent. "Of course." Katrina curtsied and grasped Darren's hand as he led her onto the dance floor. Katrina's heels clicked on the glass dance floor above pulsing neon LED lights placed into the glass as Darren twirled Katrina in circles. Katrina sighed dreamily and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax for the first time in weeks. She just wanted to live in the moment. She loved her life right then.

* * *

Alexia stood against a wall checking messages on her iPhone while watching her friends flirt and dance with their boyfriends. Alexia sighed quietly, and resumed scrolling through her empty inbox. **0 MESSAGES. **It might as well have said, **1 ALW. **"Hi there." Alexia looked up from her glowing screen and jumped. A tall, slender boy with perfectly messy jet-black hair and playful army green eyes was standing next to her, grinning at her cockily. "Um, hi?" Alexia asked, clearly confused why this stranger was talking to a dateless girl while there were so many others. "I'm Calvin." The boy stuck out a tanned hand and continued to smile cockily at Alexia. "Klein?" Alexia joked, meeting his grip with a firm, business-like handshake. Calvin threw his head back and laughed hysterically.

"Nah, I wish. And you are?"

"Alexia Duristan."

"Nice meeting you. Wanna dance?

"Uh, sure."

Alexia took Calvin's hand gently, and allowed herself to be walked onto the glass dance floor. On their way, they bumped into Katrina and Darren. "Alexia! You have a date!" Katrina squealed when she noticed Alexia and Calvin hand-in-hand. Alexandria blushed, her cheeks flooding with color. Calvin glanced at her amusedly. Darren clapped Calvin on the back and said, "Congrats on getting a girl in five seconds!" Calvin shook his head bemusedly. "Nice seeing you here too, Darren. Coach has been nagging me about my positions again." Calvin replied. "Ehmagawsh, you play lacrosse too?" Katrina blurted. Calvin nodded slowly, running a hand through his inky-black hair, making it stick up. Katrina took Alexia's free hand and squeezed it excitedly. Alexia shook her head, but squeezed back harder. Katrina was running around in crazy circles internally, because all of her friends had dates, and they were all on the lacrosse team! Katrina made a mental note to start bringing her girls to Brighton Academy lacrosse games. This was going to be ah-mazing.

* * *

**Heyyy!**

**Hate it? Loved it? Liked it?**

**Reviews puh-lease!**

**- starzzthatfly**


	14. Chapter 15: Take Your Pick

Can't Touch This

Chapter 15: Take Your Pick

I finally updated this story for heart dreamsareinfinity. I'm so sorry because I promised I'd update last week, but I just didn't get around to it. Sorry! But I hope this chapter was dramatic enough! This is the start of World War III, so enjoy your premiere.

-Anastasia

Rayna was sipping the pink lemonade-and-Sprite punch next to Jared when somebody shoved her aside, spilling her drink. Luckily, the only place the pink liquid splashed on was the flashing glass dance floor. Rayna slammed her crystal champagne flute down on the glass table forcefully and whip-turned to destroy the stranger who had shoved her. A tall willowy girl with dark chocolate brown locks that curled slightly at the ends was busy dumping a spoonful of chocolate syrup on her crepe. "Ex-cuh-use-a-meh! Fattening much?" Rayna snapped, still pissed that a random girl had pushed her aside. Jared snorted behind her, while Rayna bit her glossy bottom lip to keep herself from grinning like an idiot. The girl turned away from the syrups and jams to smile apologetically. Rayna noticed that the girl's eyes were a hypnotizing silver color; almost like storm clouds. The scent of Cherry Pie gloss drifted from her hyper-glossed lips.

"Hi, I'm Sierra Xanders."

"Rayna Willows."

Rayna nodded briskly and scanned the offender's outfit. She wore shiny robin's egg-blue Marc Jacobs flats over a Caribbean blue Ralph Lauren ruffled minidress. The sweet smell of Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck wafted up from the girl's thin wrists. Rayna crinkled her tiny J-shaped nose. Seriously? No heels on the biggest night of the year? Sierra followed Rayna's gaze down to her feet, and studied Rayna's pout. "You're probably wondering why I'm not wearing heels during the hottest party ever, right?" Sierra tossed her thick glossy mane over her shoulder and daintily ate a bit of crepe. Rayna eyed Sierra warily, but nodded.

"Well, I just think that it's too conceited for a 13-year old to wear heels."

"Ehmagawd, serious-leh!? I'd die without heels!"

"Yup, Ray would die without heels. Look how short she is compared to me even in heels." Jared butted in, wrapping an arm around Rayna's shoulders. Rayna glared at him teasingly, but let his arm stay there.

"Hey, isn't your brother Daniel Xanders?"

"Yeah."

"I love that little guy! Tell him Jared said hi."

"Uh, sure?"

Rayna shot Jared a look, and he grinned playfully and scampered off to find his lacrosse friends. She wanted to know more about this Sierra Xanders. She was…intriguing. And inexplicably different. Seriously, nobody wore flats to the most A-list party of the year. A loud, eardrum-shattering electric wail screamed through the room and echoed off the walls of the spacious ballroom. Justin Timberlake winced and blew into the microphone gently. A mob of girls immediately screamed and stampeded up to the stage that had been set up in the back. The bouncing strobe lights made the hair gel in JT's hairdo glisten. The singer winked at a fan and addressed the wildly cheering audience. "Hey there, how are you all doing tonight?! Are you reading to get dancing?" The crowd screamed assent. Justin cupped his hand to his ear and beckoned to the audience. "I can't hear you!" The noise was deafening.

Sierra and Rayna pressed together, shielding their ears from the chatter. "All right, let's go." Justin Timberlake then broke out into his hit song, "Mirrors". Soon hips were shaking and swaying, hands waving in the air. Sierra immediately set down her plate of crepe and waved her hands in the electrified air. "I love this song!" She shouted over the amplified music and roar of the audience. Sierra closed her stormy gray eyes and belted out the lyrics along with the singer. Rayna nodded in agreement and began loudly singing along. After the singer's live performance, Rayna and Sierra sat down side by side in the purple lounge chairs and chatted. They talked about their favorite web sites (Facebook and Twitter), singers (JT, 1D, Taylor Swift), hobbies (singing and embroidery), snacks (sugared gummies!), dislikes (bugs and chessy retro style), and found they had a ton in common. Soon, Justin Timberlake appeared back on the stage, this time with Katrina. Justin belted out into his other hit, "Suit and Tie". Alexia and Hallie were already swaying next to Katrina, and Katrina widened her grass green eyes and frantically beckoned to Rayna to come over. "C'mon!" Rayna squealed, gripping Sierra's thin wrist and dragging her onto the stage with the other girls.

Sierra looked surprised, but still danced away. Alexia and Hallie were too busy trying to shove each other off the stage to notice Sierra had joined them, but Katrina had. The joy in her bright emerald eyes quickly changed to fury that she kept hidden behind a fake smile. Sierra twirled and accidentally knocked into Katrina. Katrina glared at her, her eyes still smoldering. Sierra worriedly backed away and retreated off the stage. Rayna noticed, and raced to Sierra's side.

"Sierra, come on!"

"Uhm, I don't think Katrina likes me very much."

"Oh, she's that way with everyone. Come on! Live a little."

"Maybe…"

"Come on, Sierra! She's warm up to you soon enough."

"I don't know, what she did to Alexia was pretty vicious."

"But Alexia was on her bad side."

"Yeah, so I really don't wanna go there."

"Fine, if you're not going, I'm staying right here."

"Ray, you can't stay here for me!"

"Friends don't ditch each other."

"You ditched Alexia."

"Well, that was before I realized how mean Katrina was! I mean, _come on,_ it's not like it's a nuclear war or something. We're only in seventh grade."

"True."

So Rayna giggled with Sierra on the lounge chairs while snacking on fattening delicacies that Katrina had outlawed, not even caring that Katrina was glaring Gilette Venus-sharp eye daggers at her.

AFTER THE PARTY IN KATRINA'S ROOM

"What the hell, Ray?!"

"What do you mean, what the hell?"

"Since when do you just ditch the CTT for some random girl?!"

"Well, she's my friend, and a lot nicer than you are."

Gasps echo.

"What did you just say to me?" Katrina hissed in a quietly menacing tone, her eyes narrowed and blazing.

"You heard me." Rayna said back, staring into Katrina's angry green irises defiantly, not letting her voice quiver for even a second.

"Do you really want to end up like poor Alexia?"

"Hey!"

"See, Katrina, you're just plain mean. We're in SEVENTH GRADE, for crying out loud. And you're acting like we're fighting the Cold War single-handedly. Seriously? What you did to Alex was way mean. And now using her ridicule as an example?! You're not a friend or an alpha. You're a dictator wannabe!"

Silence roared through the room, faster than the blaze that was fueling Katrina's anger. As soon as the words left Rayna's Nars-glossed lips, she had a feeling she'd regret them. But at the same time, she felt a sense of freedom. She would finally be able to speak her mind.

"You just crossed the line, Rayna Willows. You will regret it."

"Says you. Just keep telling yourself that you are a ruthless Russian dictator." Rayna shot back, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Katrina's already narrowed eyes narrowed more into cat-like slits.

"Fine. If that's how you want it."

"I like it fine."

"Last chance; it's either some friendless loser wannabe girl or the most popular A-list clique at WMS. Take your pick."

"I'd pick lying dead in the sewer over you anyday."

"Oh, bitch, you are going to pay, sure as hell."

"Just keep telling yourself that until your mental health is stable."

"Ehmagawed, you did nawt ju-"

"Deal with it. Face it, you have NO LIFE."

Katrina whipped around to glare at her remaining clique.

"Anybody else want to join Rayna in hell?"

Hallie bit on her glossed lip, and bravely stepped forward next to Rayna. Rayna shot her a smile of gratitude, and Hallie returned that with a satisfied smile. Katrina's perfectly sculpted jaw dropped.

"Rayna's right. You're nothing but a big useless bully, Katrina. Pick a new hobby."

"Hallie, do you really want to go through this?"

"Damn right."

"Fine, than kindly do me a favor and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Rayna snorted in contempt and turned on her heel with Hallie following in suite. Hitching her buttery tan Louis Vuitton hobo over her shoulder she flipped Katrina off before stomping down the stairs with Hallie. Katrina flopped on her bed and kicked off her heels. She buried her face in her hands and shrieked. "EH. MA. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! "

Life as we know it, was over.

Careful, Katrina. You may be the beloved (achem, feared) alpha of Westlake, but all that goes up must come down. You can't be our perfect beauty queen. So remember, all that goes up, ALWAYS comes down.


End file.
